Cyber Danganronpa VR The Class Trial
|developer = Spike Chunsoft |platforms = PlayStation 4 |ps4= October 13, 2016 October 13, 2016 March 7, 2017 March 10, 2017Cyber Danganronpa VR NA Release Date. }} ''Cyber Danganronpa VR The Class Trial ''(known in Japan as Saibā Danganronpa VR Gakkyū Saiban,サイバーダンガンロンパVR 学級裁判) is a virtual reality demo of Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, where players take part in a class trial similar to those of the original games. Players use "truth bullets" to counter arguments from their classmates. Development Between July 24th to July 26th 2015, during the Ani-Com & Games Hong Kong 2015 event, Sony Computer Entertainment Hong Kong showcased “''Cyber Danganronpa VR Class Trial''”, which was a technology demo for, at the time, Sony’s Project Morpheus Virtual Reality headset. On October 13th, 2016, the demo was officially released in Japan and China on the PlayStation Store, and was available for free for use with the PlayStation VR headset for PlayStation 4. The following day, Spike Chunsoft announced that they were working on bringing the demo to the west. The game was rated by PEGI in Europe on February 2nd, 2017. During Spike Chunsoft's press conference in 2017, they revealed that the demo would be released in North America on March 7th, 2017 and in Europe on March 10th, 2017. Gameplay Cyber Danganronpa VR The Class Trial is a small recreation of the trial that takes place during Chapter 4 of Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, in a first person view for the PlayStation VR. This time around, the characters are fully 3D models, rather than the 2.5D sprites that the Danganronpa series is known for. As such, the characters are able to interact more during the Nonstop Debates, each with their own unique animations. However, since it's just a demo, only a small portion of the trial was recreated, so after a certain point, Monokuma would interrupt and let the player know that the demo is over. The demo then ends with a recreation of the execution After School Lesson from the first game in a first-person view. Characters Videos Cyber Danganronpa VR The Class Trial (English ver.) - Full Demo Playthrough PS4 Cyber Danganronpa VR-Cyber Danganronpa VR Class Trial Reveal Footage Trivia *Both the English and Japanese versions of the demo use only archival recordings from the Chapter 4 Class Trial of Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc. **The only exception to this is the end of the Demo when Monokuma interrupts the trial. These lines are instead recycled from the Demo version of Trigger Happy Havoc, with the English lines coming from unused sound files found in the Vita port of the game.Sound clips discovered by JillCrungus at The Cutting Room Floor *This marks the third time Monokuma has appeared in a game as a 3D model. (Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair and Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls). This was also the second time that Byakuya and Toko have appeared as 3D models instead of sprites. **This also marks the first time Aoi and Kyoko have appeared in a game as 3D models. External links * Official Site * Official English Website * Official English Website (Europe) * Official English Website (Hong Kong) References Navigation ru:Cyber Danganronpa VR Class Trial Category:Games Category:Console Games